The Games We Play
by ale-cat23
Summary: On-going drabble series. Because teenagers really like to play games, especially teens with boring jobs. Mostly humour, potential romance. Rated T because the Stoked characters are teens, and therefore prone to having gross or sexual senses of humour
1. If the guest asks

**A/N: So starts a new drabble series! Summary gave most information, so I'm not going to repeat it all here.**

**Before this starts, I just want to warn about the possible grossness (might not be gross to some of you) of this chapter, and possibly subsequent ones. Just try to remember that they are teenagers, and therefore are prone to having gross senses of humour. Especially the boys. You know that if this show wasn't for kids, there'd be more outright disgusting jokes. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, the show is not mine. If it were, Canada would've just kept playing new episodes and not showed re-runs (at least we're starting to get new episodes now, if last week was any indication)**

**The Games We Play 1- "If the guest asks..."**

"Ok, so, Emma, if the guest farts and asks you to inhale it, what do you say?"

So began the latest round of "If the guest asks..." the newest game for the staff at Surfer's Paradise. It was a fairly simple game (which, Fin joked, was because Reef made up the rules) of Bummers own design (though he didn't know it). One player had to make up something disgusting that a guest could ask the staff to do, then ask another player what they'd say. Points were given for the grossness of the question, or creative and gross answers. Bonus points were given if a player retched.

The game was hardly based in reality, but that wasn't the point.

"Bra, that's weak." Broseph commented, shaking his head at Lo

Lo shrugged. "What? I'm not as gross as you. Anyways, Emma?"

The players- made up right now of just the new staff- turned to look at the red head. Emma had a look of disgust etched on her face. "Um...one big whiff, or several delicate sniffs?" she tried.

"Works for me." Lo said.

"Oh, ok! My turn!" Reef declared. "Broseph. The guest has a psycho-killer fixation and wants to disembowel you. What do you say?"

"Certainly, bro. Would you also like to cut me open, or should I do it myself to make it easier on you?" the blonde replied easily.

"That's it, I'm out." Lo declared, scooting out of the circle. "This is getting too gross for me."

Emma gave the rest of the group an apologetic glance. "Me too. Sorry." She said, joining Lo a couple inches outside the circle.

Fin rolled her eyes. "Alright, suit yourself then. I'm staying."

"Then it's your turn, bra." Broseph told her.

"Great. Just let me think."

"She's probably going to come up with something girly." Reef whispered, elbowing Broseph. The afro'd surfer grinned.

"No doubt. Girls can't do nasty." He agreed. He jerked his thumb over to wear Emma and Lo were sitting as if to prove his point.

Fin shot a quick glare over to the two boys, before returning to her thinking. Reef let out an exaggerated sigh. "C'mon, ugly. Time's wasting."

Finally, Fin grinned, an evil grin that spread across her face. "Ok, Reef." She began, voice silky smooth, putting as much emphasis on his name as possible. "The guest asks you for a smoothie..."

Reef snorted. "Oh, like that's so gross."

Fin tossed him another glare, then continued. "However, they want a smoothie made of blended up rats."

"That's easy. I'd ask what kind of rat they want."

"Let me finish, Reef! The guest also tells you that just blending the rats isn't good enough for them. Too lumpy. So, they want _you _to chew them so they'll blend smoother. Now, what do you say?"

"Bra, that's nasty." Broseph said, a hint of admiration in his voice. Fin grinned widely at the praise, then turned to Reef.

"So?" she asked, daring him, devilish grin still one her face. "What would you say?"

Reef didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Fin with a look of complete and total admiration. If it were possibly, his jaw would've been on the ground.

"You're…you're amazing!" Reef finally said, "That's disgusting!"

The blonde's grin dropped, replaced by quickly reddening cheeks. "Uh..."

From their vantage point, Lo elbowed Emma and the two snickered. "_So _getting together." Lo whispered.

**A/N: Sorry to any and all fans of rats.( And to anyone whose stomach might've churned even the slightest bit.) **

**So, this is going to be a quasi-request drabble series. You guys can, if you want, give me a game (tag, Monopoly, truth-or-dare, whatever!) you'd like to see Stoked characters playing. If it's an uncommon game, be sure to explain the rules. If you want only specific characters playing, tell me who. If you want romance, tell me how much, and who between (but you definetely have to give me a game. Otherwise I won't accept the request). If you just want a general drabble with no romance, just say so. If/when I write it, I will post it and credit it as your idea. PM or review, doesn't much matter. **

**Review if you liked, review if you thought it was gross, review if you have a request. **

**Oh, also! 3 STEPS READERS, BRING YOUR ATTENTION HERE!!!! The 4****th**** chapter is coming! I swear. My laptop just crashed, so I've had to rewrite the whole thing. It'll be up by the weekend, so please don't lose hope!**


	2. Twister

**A/N: Alright, so Anon said "****Fin and Reef playing Twister sounds awesome romance". It's not exactly a romance drabble, but it *is* Reef/Fin (the two of them and Twister? Sounds like a fun competition)**

**DISCLAIMER: If Stoked were mine, Canada would have new episodes. And Emma/Ty. End of story.**

**-----------------------**

The box, in and of itself, was quite un-assuming. Just an old cardboard box, gathering dust in one of the staff houses many closets. Until the day Emma, scavenging for a new pillowcase after some sort of woodland creature destroyed hers, stumbled upon it.

Her eyes widened and a grin spread on her face as she blew the dust off of it. "Oh, we've _got _to play this..." she muttered to herself, picking up the box. She carried her new prize down to the porch, where most of the gang was lounging.

Fin was the first to notice her. "What've you got there, Alberta?" the blonde asked, pointing to the box in her hands.

Emma tilted the box so everyone could see. "I found Twister in one of the closets!" she announced.

"Dude, I love that game!" Reef piped up, grabbing it from her hands and opening it with a bit more force than necessary.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite games too." Johnny put in, getting in closer to Emma. "You can end up in some weird positions. Ha, this one time, my best friend landed on top of the girl he had a crush on! Isn't that weird?" He laughed nervously, eyeing Emma.

"Uh...yeah. Completely." Emma agreed, inching away from him the slightest bit.

"We've got to play this!" Reef said, interrupting the two and saving Johnny from another awkward moment. "Whattya guys think?"

Ripper, the only senior there among the groms, shrugged. "Why not? Sounds like a good time."

"Definitely!" Fin agreed. "I can kick butt at this game!"

"Oh yeah?" Reef challenged. "I've never lost a round."

"Somehow, I don't believe that. You'll probably fall flat on your face in the first 2 spins."

"Care to make that a bet?"

"Sure you can win?" Fin dared.

"Oh, I am _confident _that I can beat you. First one to touch the ground loses. Loser has to wait on the winner hand and foot for a week!"

"Well, I'll be looking forward to having my own personal servant."

"I'm in." Johnny said to the rest of the group, turning away from the two fighters."What about you, Emma?"

"I call spinner!" Emma declared. "This game gets too awkward for me."

Johnny's look of happiness deflated a bit as she reached for the spinner. Broseph noticed this and elbowed him. "Ah, cheer up. You'd probably end up on top of Reef anyway." he whispered.

"Thanks, bro." Johnny muttered. "So, you in?'

"Nah. Muscles don't stretch that well. I'm content to watch." Broseph told him, flopping down on the couch.

"Lo, you playing?" Fin asked, finally done with her argument. She had a wide grin on her face at the prospect of a new challenge.

Lo shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, c'mon princess." Ripper said. "It'll be fun."

Lo sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'll play a round."

"Let's get started!" Fin said, pulling the mat out of the box and spreading it down. "Prepare to lose, Reef."

Reef's retort was a snort.

"Alright." Emma flicked the spinner, beginning the game. "Right hand, green."

It didn't take long for the game to get intense. 5 spins into the game, Lo was the first to go down. "Well, that was fun." she said, rubbing her butt as she made her way over to a chair.

A couple minutes later, Ripper and Johnny were down at the same time, a product of getting tangled up in each other's limbs.

"Just you and me now, Blondie." Reef commented. It would've been a more daunting statement if not for the fact that he looked like a monkey- feet spread a dot apart on the green line, with hands in between his legs so he could keep his hands on the blue and red dots.

Fin looked relatively less stupid, with both her feet on the same dot, slightly bent over so she could reach the red and blue dots as well.

"Prepare to lose, monkey boy." she shot back.

"Right foot blue." Emma called out. Both players took a step forward onto the same dot.

"Move your foot. I was here first." Fin told Reef.

"No rules saying we can't share."

"Kook."

"Right hand yellow." Emma interrupted.

Another shift, another call. And then, 3 calls later, the game ended spectacularly.

No one knew for certain what had happened. Everyone guessed that after Emma had called the new position (left food, red), Reef's foot had shot out further than it should have, hitting Fin's foot in the process. Seeing as she had been precariously positioned beside him, the contact had made her lose her balance and topple--right on top of him.

Which, of course, led to some shock on both their parts. There was Fin, lying smack on top of Reef, arms on either side of his shoulders. And there was Reef, who had grabbed her around the waist in surprise, effectively trapping her against him. They lay there like that for about twenty seconds, both in too much shock to do anything else.

Then Broseph coughed, followed by Emma and Lo simultaneously squealing. Reef let go of Fin's waist when she pushed herself off of him and into a standing position.

"So..." Fin said, turning away from Reef and blushing dark red.

Neither of them looked at each other. The rest of the gang stayed silent during the awkward moment.

"Uh..yeah...so...." Reef babbled. He, too, was crimson.

"I...uh...I guess I won, huh?" Fin ventured, giggling nervously

That comment seemed to instantly snap the 2 from their awkward, blushing daze. "What?" Reef cried, whirling to face her. They were back in combat mode. "How did _you_ win? We feel at the same time!"

"You were the one who landed on the ground first."

"Yeah, but only because you fell on top of me."

"You kicked my foot! It's your fault!"

"I did not. You weren't looking where you were putting your foot."

"Argh, you are so annoying! You lost, deal with it." Fin yelled, then a look of serenity appeared on her face. "I look forward to having you serve my meals, Slave Reef."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, leaving a fuming Reef in her wake. Broseph patted his back in comfort. "Hey, if you're her slave you can make her life miserable. Cheer up, bro."

A grin spread across Reef's face. "I guess that's true." He conceded. "Works out pretty well in the end."

Suddenly, Broseph pulled him down closer and whispered "So, did you plan that or what?"

The grin on Reef's face got bigger and slyer. "You'll never know."

* * *

**A/N: See! I included romance! **

**Yes, I included some Johnny/Emma. C'mon, the guy's so hopeless you can't help but write about it. But, you got your Fin/Reef. Not the most romantic, but there isn't much sweet romance between them in the show. More sexual tension and animosity.**

**Before question are asked, no I'm not entirely sure what a Twister mat looks like exactly. I know the basics, but not what colour comes after the other. Thus, there may be some inaccuracies. But please overlook them.**

**Oh, also, there is a new LJ community dedicated to Reef/Fin called Jellyfish Sting. It's brand new, so there's not much. But go check it out and add stuff! Spread the Reef/Fin love!**

**Alright, so now that this is out of the way, I can get back to my letter! No more distractions!**

**Please leave a review and a request if you have one!**


End file.
